Los idilios de Cupido
by Sta. Misao Maxwell
Summary: YAOI, AU. Un joven Cupido que no se imaginaba que lidiar contra guapísimos chicos enamorados fuera a ser tan difícil. Pero si quiere conservar su puesto, deberá mantenerse alejado de las tentaciones y ser fiel a sus principios y deberes, pero... ¿podr


LoS iDiLiOs De CuPiDo

_**By: Misao**_

-¤--¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Nota: Saint Seiya no me pertenece y tampoco sus personajes... snif...., por eso no intento ganar nada con esta historia más que mi consagración como escritora, este fic no tiene fines de lucro.

Advertencia: Esta historia es Yaoi, o sea relaciones amorosas entre hombres, y contiene escenas lemon (escenas hentai o XXX, como deseen llamarlas), si no es de su agrado éste tipo de lecturas, por favor no sigan; quedan avisados, no me hago responsable de ningun trauma post-lectura.

Aclaración: Antes que comiencen a leer, quiero aclarar que he hecho varias alteraciones en este fic, primero que nada, la historia se desarrolla en un Universo Alterno, los parentezcos entre los personajes son distintos, las edades cambian y las personalidades de los personajes también cambian un poco. Nunca vi la serie completa, solo algunos capítulos de los primeros, lo poco que sé lo sé gracias a artículos de revistas y fanfics que he leido, y no me acuerdo de mucho por eso alguna incoherencia de mi parte espero que sepan perdonarla. Con estas cuentiones aclaradas, solo me resta desearles una agradable lectura y espero sinceramente que les guste mi primer fic de Saint Seiya.

-¤--¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

**Prólogo: Un buen cominezo**

El sol brillaba explendidamente. Flores coloridas brotaban por todos los rincones y el hermoso trinar de los pájaros llenaba el ambiente con melodiosas notas musicales.

En uno de los claros que existía en ese paraíso, en "el paraíso": un claro que estaba adornado por una delicada cascada de agua cristalina que desembocaba en un riachuelo de aguas tan claras como el cristal, un peliverde chico de no más de 15 años, que gozaba de una efébica belleza, se refrescaba en dichas aguas.

Él necesitaba calmarse, estaba a unos minutos de dar la prueba que verificaba lo que él creía su destino, la labor para la que había estudiado, luchado y defendido durante casi toda su corta vida, la labor de ser Cupido.

Su nombre era Shun, y su carácter calmado y amable y sus delicadas facciones brindaban a cualquiera que lo mirase una infinita sensación de ternura, y al mirar en lo profundo de sus verdes ojos, cualquiera sentiría amor.

Shun había nacido bajo el nombre de "Santo de Andrómeda", pero a él nunca le había convencido la tarea de ser un santo, el buscaba algo más, él quería acción, aventuras, y también le gustaba hacer muchas travesuras, como a cualquier muchacho, por eso, cuando escuchó los rumores de que Afrodita, el actual Cupido, estaba buscando un sustituto, se había puesto a estudiar de inmediato y a hacer todas las pruebas que fueran necesarias para alcanzar esa meta, ser Cupido.

En realidad, un Cupido era una sola persona y solo esa durante toda la eternidad, pero aquel Cupido que cometiera alguno de los tres pecados principales, que cualquiera de ellos era inperdonable, tenía la obligación de dejar su puesto y buscar un sustituto que fuera aún mejor que él. Afrodita había cometido uno de esos tres pecados, que lo privaba de su derecho a profesar amor, y por eso ahora se encontraba evaluando a los aspirantes a tomar su puesto.

Ya era hora de ir frente a Afrodita y demosrtarle a él y a todos los santos y ángeles que él era el indicado para esa labor. Shun salió de las aguas de ese riachuelo luego de darse una última zambullida y con un solo chasquido de sus dedos, estaba vestido con una túnica blanca que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y cubría uno solo de sus hombros. Ese chico era realmente todo un espectáculo a ojos de cualquiera.

-¤--¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

La fila era larga, había como mínimo unos 20 muchachos.

Faltaban solo dos personas más y ya era el turno de Shun de rendir el examen final. Por lo que había logrado escuchar, la práctica consistía en pararse en los límites de una nube, buscar entre la humanidad a dos personas que tubieran problemas amorosos, lanzar una flecha de un solo y preciso tiro, y si lograba flechar a esas dos personas con una sola flecha de amor, sin ser visto por el vigía que observaba continuamente el mundo, había pasado la prueba con éxito.

Parecía fácil, pero aún así no lo era, y él se sentía nervioso. Había esperado un largo tiempo para ver llegar éste momento, y no podía creer que estando a punto de alcanzar su máximo objetivo, sus nervios lo estuvieran traicionando.

Había aprovado y con éxito todos los examenes previos al examen final y definitivo, el examen escrito y el oral le habian parecido relativaménte fáciles, pero ahora, que tenía que rendir la prueba práctica, se estaba sintiendo incapaz, el ver el fracaso de todos los muchachos que pasaron antes que él no le daba muy buenos ánimos.

Por fin había llegado su turno, el chico que estaba en frente a él al parecer había pasado la prueba, pero no había forma de saber los resultados en el momento, Afrodita los comunicaría al terminar de tomar todos los exámenes. El antiguo Cupido, que como siempre, llevaba una pequeña rosa roja entre sus labios, le hizo a Shun un ademán para que se acercara a él. Una vez a su lado, Afrodita lo miró detenidamente por unos instantes, como evaluando su apariencia, y luego pronunció las siguientes palabras:

- Bien Santo de Andrómeda, dime ¿cual es el deber de Cupido?

- Llevar la dicha del amor a quienes lo necesitan, señor.

Shun estaba muy nervioso, las respuestas le salían casi automáticamente, la penetrante mirada del antiguo Cupido lo dejaba petrificado en su sitio.

-Bien, y dime, ¿cuales son los tres pecados que un Cupido nunca debe cometer?

-Odiar, asesinar ni enamorarse, señor

-Bien, ahora, pasemos a la prueba final, ya sabes cuál es el procedimiento, ¿estás listo?

-Sí, señor

Shun se ubicó en una posición que creyó adecuada entre dos nubes, se acercó al borde para así poder ver cómo se encontraba el mundo, y lo que vió no le gustó para nada. La humanidad estaba llena de odio, mentiras y traición. Si él lograba pasar la prueba, su trabajo sería interminable...

Aún así, su determinación iba más allá de todo, él se había propuesto ser Cupido, y Cupido él sería.

En su mano derecha apareció un pequeño arco dorado, y en la izquierda una flecha que despedía destellos plateados, y su punta tenía forma de corazón de un color rojo profundo. Fijó la mira en dos personas que en ese momento se encontraban discutiendo, calculó la distancia y el tiempo exacto que demoraria la flecha en llegar hasta ellos, llenó sus pulmones de aire, cerró un ojo, apuntó y disparó.

-¤--¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Ya llevaban largo tiempo esperando, Afrodita aún no tenía prontos los resultados de ese bendíto examen final, y a Shun los nervios y la incertidumbre ya lo habían consumido por completo.

De un momento a otro, la puerta tras la cual estaba el ex Cupido se abrió y de la habitación salió él, llevaba en su mano una sola hoja, seguramente en ella venía escrito el nombre del próximo Cupido. Todos los chicos se amontonaron frente a él, ansiosos, esperando a que él dijera la conclusión a la que había llegado:

-Bien muchachos, debo felicitarlos a todos porque han hecho un buen trabajo dando lo mejor de cada uno, pero lamentablemente el trabajo que yo les dejo puede ser tomado por una sola persona, y el afortunado es... El Santo de Andrómeda, Shun

Todos estallaron en exclamaciones de fastidio, suspiros de derrota y felicitaciones hacia Shun, aunque él aún no había reaccionado, y cuando lo hizo, lágrimas de felicidad calleron por sus pálidas mejillas

Afrodita se acercó a él y con voz suave le dijo:

-Te felicito Shun, espero que desempeñes tu cargo con el honor que éste se merece. Y un último consejo, aprende de mis errores, y nunca te enamores...

_Continuará..._

**Notas de la autora:**

Konnichiwa!!, seshsa wa Misao, ó Sta. Misao Maxwell, como deseen.

Hace tiempo que andaba con ganas de escribir un fic de Saint Seiya, y hoy, en la mitad de la clase de física, una compañera me comentó algo que me dió la idea para éste fanfic. Ahora ustedes díganme, ¿qué les parece?. Éste es solo el prólogo, pero díganme si les gusta o no, ¿vale?. que son sus comentarios los que me animan a seguir, sin comentarios o review, no hay continuación.

Sé que está un poco corto, pero es solo el prólogo, los capítulos serán más largos.

Bueno, me despido humildemente esperando comentarios, dudas, sugerencias a fanrkyahoo.com o a direngreyjphotmail.com, o si lo prefieren, déjenme un review

Sayounara de gozaru

Misao (Sta. Misao Maxwell)


End file.
